1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device with a wind power generating and charging module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers can enjoy great convenience provided by such multi-functional devices. Usually the portable electronic devices need battery to provide electric power.
Currently, in the trends of promoting environmental protection and energy conservation, the use of solar or wind power for electricity generation has become increasingly popular. Although, there is portable electronic device with wind generating module, but, when there is no wind, the wind generating module is useless.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device capable of overcoming the described limitations.